My Ice Cold December
by sapphirefrost09
Summary: Lucy has been depressed ever since Gray's auntie got back from overseas and came to visit him for Christmas, but can Lucy handle the sudden change of schedule? And limited time that she and Gray have because of his aunt? That he needed to be with and have bonding with rather with her? GrayLu (xHurt/ComfortxRomancex)


A/N: This is my comeback story, a story made for, of course, Gray x Lucy, cause this is the pairing that I support the most and most specially my stories are more of GayLu. So why not make a comeback story? I'm still debating whether I'm going to continue Crystal Rose or make a new one, somewhat that make much sense and full mystery. But I will leave it to you if you want me to make a remake or continue, I mean, I still do have my saves here in the laptop, so why not continue? But like I said, your decision. Go to my profile to vote! :))

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, GrayLu, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, except for some OCs and this story.**

Based on Lucy's POV

OoOoOoO

Chapter 1 – It hurts the first time

I walk in the cold icy winter in middle of the night, taking away the depression I've been having the whole day. Wanna know why? Well…

This morning I was at school with boyfriend, we had this daily routine every time we had classes at the same day.

First, he would go to my apartment and fetch me, and we'd ride on his motorcycle to go to school. When we have arrived in school, he would carry my books and follow me to my first period, and when we arrived he give me my book back, pat my head, kiss my forehead and say "Good luck and have fun" with a genuine smile on his face and leave to his own class,

Every time he says that before my classes start, it gives me determination to study hard for our future and for my own ambition. What do I want achieve you ask? Well, I achieve to travel the world, and settle somewhere beside a nice sandy beach, I just don't know where to settle tho. Of course, He comes along with me. Oh? I didn't mention his name? Well, his name is Gray Fullbuster, and I love him with all my heart.

Well, back to where I was, this morning, I had a great wake from my slumber and then texted Gray. It was natural for me to text Gray when I wake up, it tells him that I just woke up. And so, I texted him "Good morning Teddy 3"

It was a nickname I gave him when I first went to his apartment and slept there with him, not like what you think you perverts, and we cuddle all night and I found out he was a huggable teddy bear! That's when I gave him the nickname Teddy, of course I would call him that in private, not public, it embarrasses him

Then back, ahem, after I texted him, I expected him to text back, but unfortunately he didn't. This gives me an idea that he was still asleep, but after a couple mins, he called up. Of course, I answered in a cheery voice "Teddy~! Good morning!" I heard a chuckle from the other side of the line and he answered "Good morning Cherry" I giggled but then, there was something wrong, it was noisy, to where Gray lives wasn't noisy, but what I heard in the other side of the line is so noisy.

"Ah, Teddy, where are you?" I asked Gray, quite disappointed to what I thought where he was "I'm at the mall Cherry, I'm with my auntie. She told me to come here with her and couz" I knew it, he was at the mall... I frowned knowing where he was, actually, he was never like this, he would tell me where he would be going and what he would do there, tho to my surprise… I made my heart crack…

"Cherry, it was unexpected. Auntie and I had a deal that we would go to the mall tomorrow, but I had no Idea that it was today. I'm sorry Cherry, I promise I'll make it up to you" Gray apologized. That was from that point on, I felt sad... no one was to fetch me, ride me to school, carry my books, pat me, kiss my forehead and say "Good luck and have fun"…

I put up a fake laugh and said to Gray "I-i-It's okay Teddy…! I'll walk to school, besides, my classes are late anyways…! Uhm… have fun…." I lowered my voice one I finished "You sure Cherry?" I knew Gray wanted to be sure that I was fine but I kept my act "Yeah, I'm fine…" From the other line I heard Gray's aunt called him "Gotta go Cherry, auntie doesn't want us to have a call while we're going around the mall, later okay? I promise to make it up to you! Mwah! I love you!" Gray said in a cheery voice. In a low voice I answered back "Mwah… I love you more…" "I love you so much!" I gave a small sad chuckle and said "I love you so muchie muchy much" and that was when our conversation ended.

I never felt so left alone. Gray's auntie just came back from abroad and came for a visit for Christmas. Of course I was fine that Gray wanted to spend time with his auntie, but what I didn't want the time me and Gray spend together be affected, but it seems it does. For the past days, I hadn't have much time with Gray ever since they started hanging out. I wasn't able to talk with Gray over the phone as long as I wanted, I had limited time, and it felt like Gray was having more fun time with them when I'm not with him. Makes me feel sad…

I sighed in desperation and got up my bed like a soulless human. It felt my whole world fell apart. I know it was a little thing to be over react with but this was the first time that I ever had limitations to be with him. It hurts me so much that it crushed me into a million pieces. I know I sound selfish but like I said, this was the first time.

I showered silently and I stared blankly at the floor beneath me just watching the water flow to the drain as the shower droplets went down my hair to my body and onto the shower. I wasn't in the mood for a bath tub fun, so I showered. After I showered I lifelessly went to my bedroom and put on clothing, I wasn't in a mood to pick out anything to wear so just got out which ever that I saw first and put it on.

I lifelessly grabbed the stuff I needed for school, and didn't care whether things fell off my table or the placed got messed up because of my carelessness. I wasn't in the mood for breakfast so I just got out of my apartment and locked it heading toward the elevator.

Once I got out of the apartment building, I walked to the university. I had a bike, but like I said to Gray, I'll walk. I didn't want to bike because it'll make time shorter. Well what I really wanted was to make time pass and for the first time, I didn't care whether I'd be late or not.

I wanted to kill time and hoping that all this pain, limited time, and this unexpected schedule would be over. I just wanted to get over all of this, all over this hurting, all over this pain…

While I was walking, I never paid attention to my surroundings, all I knew I was thinking over how much I was depressed and hurt from what I am experiencing right now…

Too much of my depression, I never noticed that I crossed a street where the pedestrian stoplight was red, but I kept walking. People were shouting at me, but it was like I never heard them. I thought I heard a truck honking at me, which stopped me for a moment, to my realization that I was in the middle of the street and I looked to my right and saw a truck going straight at me. To my fright, I couldn't move, nor react to what is happening.

It was like from the moment I saw the truck going at me, my whole world went in slow motion, and all that was in my mind was… _Is this my end? Will this end my pain? Is this how I die? Depressed? Lonely? And Gray not knowing what I felt?_ But all that changed when, someone tackled me to the other side of the road and saved my life.

"What in the world were you thinking Lucy?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" my best friend, Natsu, scolded at me for just saving my life. But I all I could react was to get him off of me, get up and walk silently I knew Natsu noticed my unusual behavior and I know he knew that I had a problem.

I kept walking in a slow pace and I knew Natsu would catch up and try to pry the words out of my mouth of what happened. "Luce…" Natsu said from behind me, catching up to my pace. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, I kept silent, "Luce…" Natsu's voice then became serious, and I knew from that point, that I needed to spit out the beans.

"It's about Gray…" I said in a low voice "And?" Natsu raised an eyebrow "Well… He's out with his aunt and cousin, and I know I have to understand that they need space and they need their time to spend together, but I can't help but feel like I'm being left out in the air. To be true, I couldn't do much with Gray ever since they came. It was like our time was limited, cut off. This feeling, I couldn't get rid of" Natsu nodded his head that knew that he understood and I continued on "I know I have to understand him, but I can't help it that the fact our together is slowly dying…" tears started to come out of the edges of my eyes as I recalled how much I missed him and how much I need him.

Natsu put a hand on my shoulder which made me stop walking. He grabbed my arm and slowly took me to a nearby bench and made me sit and so he sat beside me. "Lucy, you know this is temporary" I nodded my head saying yes "Then give his aunt a chance, I mean, you are building up a reputation for her to like you and accept you as Gray's girlfriend" I let out a big sigh and nodded "Yeah, I know… but it pisses me off when I need him… he's not there…" Natsu sighed as well "All, you need is longer patience, and just understand, like me" I shook my head in disagreement "I'm not like you, I do have longer patience… sometimes, but most of the time, I don't. I'm a very impatient person… you know that" Natsu shrug and sighed

"Well, that's what you need to do. C'mon, we're going to be late" Natsu let out his hand to me and he expects me to accept his hand, and which I did. I pulled me up and put a hand on my head, "Hey, don't worry, it'll be okay soon" he gave me an assuring smile and I nodded, still a bit sad but happy cause I had a best friend like him. We then started to walk to the university.

END of Chapter 1

A/N: Well that's end of chapter one. Don't forget to review, follow and also vote on my profile of what shall I do with Crystal Rose okay? Love ya all, and it's good to be back in writing stuff 3


End file.
